Just another Drarry Story
by xxNillaxx
Summary: Harry feels like his is being stalked in school, or maybe he is just paranoid... Draco is dealing with a new secret and is struggling to accept what is going on. Set in their 6th Year at Hogwarts, Harry is feeling fed up and can't be bothered anymore but will he find comfort in a certain blonde? Rated M for later content. My first fanfiction ever!
1. Chapter 1

Harry feels like his is being stalked in school, or maybe he is just paranoid... Draco is dealing with a new secret and is struggling to accept what is going on. Set in their 6th Year at Hogwarts, Harry is feeling fed up and can't be bothered anymore but will he find comfort in a certain blonde? Rated M for later content.

 _(I) - Thoughts inside their heads_

(n) - Normal

My first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! :)

Harry's POV

" _It's another day at school, same old students, same old timetable, I can't believe I'd ever utter the words 'I'm bored of Hogwarts'. Don't get me wrong I would rather be here then stuck with the Dursley's but it's hard to keep positive when your prophesised to die; today is Saturday, it's November and bleak outside. I am currently lying on my bed trying to find the energy and motivation to get up and do something. Hermione of course is in the library getting a start on the homework we were set yesterday for Transfiguration and Ron has went with Seamus and Dean to Hogsmeade. To be honest I'm thankful for the peace and quiet, those two have been bugging me recently, and I don't know why. I don't feel right anymore, something is not laying right with me, I just wish I could put my finger on it."_

I get up and wander to the bathroom, 'maybe a nice warm shower will cheer me up'. I go into the bathroom and undress, stepping into the warm water automatically relaxes my muscles and I feel myself start to calm. It's getting so hard now to stay positive and upbeat around everyone, I hate pretending to be ok when inside I'm dying. I reach for my favourite body wash and later it into my skin, the bubbles foam and it's like I can feel the dead layers of skin washing away. I could stay in this shower all day and hide away from the world, but that wouldn't solve my problems now would it? Still…a tempting thought. I step out of the shower and into a very steamy bathroom, the whole place is foggy and it's hard to see without my glasses. I grab the nearby towel embellished with the Gryffindor crest and wrap it around my waist. As I walk over to the sink to brush my teeth I notice some marks on the mirror that are not steamy, it almost looks like words. That's funny, I don't remember hearing anyone enter the bathroom, I rush to grab my glasses to read what it says. There written on the mirror is 3 words 'I SEE YOU'

Okay, okay… don't panic I'm sure this is some first-years idea of a joke, there was clearly no one watching me. I quickly grab a nearby towel and wipe the window clean, I'm obviously just being paranoid. I leave the bathroom and grab some clothes from my trunk; I settle on some ripped black skinny jeans and a loose fit white t-shirt, I add my red converse and head downstairs to the common room. Ron is back from Hogsmeade and sitting in the armchair by the fire eating something I have never seen before.

"Alright mate? You should've came with us to Hogsmeade they had some new sweets in Honeydukes, here" He holds out the purple box and reveals what looks like jelly snakes in the muggle world, I pick one up and start chewing. "What are these?" I ask chewing and chewing what tastes like blueberry and mint together. "Matchsticks, apparently they are supposed to have two tastes, one is your favourite and the other is the favourite of your crush or something". Hmm, well blueberry is my favourite flavour but I'm not crushing on anyone at the minute, I don't know how I even feel now so crushing is so far away. "Hey Harry, should we go find Hermione?" I decide now is really not the time to mention the bathroom incident so I just keep it to myself "Yeah, I think she's in the library". Ron stands and puts the sweets in his hoodie pocket "of course she is, c'mon let's go".

Hey, Nilla here! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, next chapter coming very soon! Please review and comment to let me know what you thought and any ideas you have for me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

 _"November, it's dreary and raining…again. I lie on my double bed coated with green silk sheets, I do not want to move. I have told the boys to leave me be, no doubt they are wandering off somewhere looking for food. God, I am sick of feeling this way, miserable, lonely…it's like I could be surrounded by people and still feel alone. The summer has been and gone and it all just feels like a painful memory; my father had taken me to join Voldemort and receive the dark mark, he must be so proud. I sense something is going to happen this year, I'm just not sure what but it will be big…"_

I decide it's time to get up, I stand up and stretch, my joints have been so achy recently. I walk to the window and stare out, the whole of the grounds is covered in a light bed of snow, it's beautiful. I go to my private bathroom (perks of a rich father) and head to the basin; I look at my reflection and I look awful. My hair is tousled, I have bags under my eyes and my skin is pale, it's always pale but I look paler. I splash my face with water in an effort to wake myself up a bit more. _'God, I need a shower'._ I go to my shower and turn the hot water on, the water feels good against my skin. As I stand under the hot water I can already feel my tensions melting away, _'What is wrong with me?'_ , I shouldn't be feeling this way…I shouldn't be feeling this way about HIM. How humorous and ironic that I, Draco Malfoy, would have feelings for the golden boy Harry Potter. Oh, it irritates me so, and yet I can't stop thinking about him! It's so frustrating!

I turn the hot water off and grab my towel, the room is steamed up and smells magnificently like cinnamon and oak. I wander back to the mirror and wipe away the mist, _'I still look pale, why do I look this way?'_. The shower has done little to relieve my aching muscles and instead shows the constant reminder of my set-out path like a dark beacon on my inner left forearm. I dry quickly and head to my chambers to dress, selecting a pair of slim dark grey jeans and a fitted black t-shirt I decide I look presentable. It wasn't until I sat on my bed to put on my black shoes that I noticed the envelope sitting on my pillow. Strange…I hadn't heard anyone enter my room. Hastily, I opened the letter to find a single piece of white paper inside; the paper showed 4 words 'IT WILL HAPPEN SOON'.

What was that supposed to mean? What will happen? I bet it's nothing, probably some first year playing a prank to try earn his skin. Pushing the letter back inside the envelope and locking it away in the bedside drawer I continue to finish putting my shoes on. With one last look in the mirror I decide I look good enough and head down to the common room, the room is grand and decorated in our house colours, I glance over to Blaize and Goyle sitting on the plush black leather sofa eating what appears to be a hefty stash from Honeydukes. "Malfoy, are you feeling better?" Goyle asks with half a Matchstick hanging from his mouth. "Matchsticks? Really Goyle, even you can't be stupid enough to believe these actually work". Taking one from the box I sneer at ridiculousness of the candy, supposedly able to reveal the favourite flavour of your crush. As I chew I taste the delicious cool flavour of peppermint, my favourite flavour, followed by the fruitiness of blueberry, hm, interesting combination. Finishing the sweet the message in the envelope is whirling around my mind, I decide I need some better security for my quarters, perhaps a stronger charm. "I'm going out, clean up after yourselves when you're done, we don't all want to live in filth". And with that I get up and head to the library.


End file.
